


Jack + kids + disaster

by Andreina_D



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Daddy Jack, Disaster, Failed Mission, Family, Minor Bozer, Minor Matty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreina_D/pseuds/Andreina_D
Summary: For some strange reason and circumstance, Angus Macgyver and Riley Davis were turned into children of 3 and 4 years, and while they try to find a way to get them back to their respective ages, Jack will have a mission to take care of them, but hey, it couldn't be that difficult ..  Sure ?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Jack went through many things, he went to war, he fought, he fell, he won.  
but the reality was that nothing compared to this

How did I end up like this?

No idea, it happened so fast, so suddenly, that he just doesn't know whether to laugh, cry or hit someone. Maybe I'll do three.

I look at the two little ones in front of him

Both sleeping peacefully

The little blond, 4 years old, slept on his back, with his mouth open, hair tousled and one of his feet dangling.

While the now 3-year-old Chestnut, he slept face down, puffing out his cheeks at times, fidgeting while one of his hands rested on the blond's face.

Sigh defeated, since they were turned into infants they had not woken up.

The sound of the door opening made him instinctively place a hand on his gun and step in front of the children to protect them.

Sigh of relief as he realized that she was his boss

_ God Matty, I was about to have a heart attack, do you know how to reverse ... this?

he said pointing to the children

the woman rolled her eyes and then began to approach the children

_ Well Jack, apparently ... The only other person who knows how to reverse the situation in the EU Riley and Mac meet is Saldibar's ex-partner.

Jack cut her off abruptly laughing and heaving a heavy sigh of relief.

_Well and what are you waiting for, look for it and bring it - laugh - and I thought I would have to see riley and mac like this forever.

_Jack .. Saldibar's partner is in Russia and .. we don't have a very good connection with that country.

Jack fell on the couch

_But .. but that .. I well .. how are we going to do? they can't stay like this

thick tears left the now crystal eyes of Jack Dalton

_ Jack, calm down, we will find a solution

he hysterical head

_And if they don't come back, I won't scold mac every time he breaks one of my phones, nor will I play with riley, I won't see them again, not like themselves! HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM ME ?!

_ Jack .., I know it's difficult, but I need you to keep your head steady, when they wake up I'll need you to take care of them until we find the solution to the problem.

I sentence with a clear and firm voice

Jack wanted to keep screaming but a little voice interrupted him before starting

_ Mommy ?.

\--------  
what did you think ? Do you think it is worth following?


	2. Anything

The baby's voice hung in the air for several seconds, which made him nervous and his lip began to tremble.

Hey buddy... how are you?

Jack's voice came out with a slight hesitation as he looked at the now 4 year old Macgyver.

The blond looked around nervously, then looked directly at Jack and asked a question. 

Dad?

the blond ran to hug him

Jack's eyes widened as he looked at the blond in front of him, he turned to see Matti, who was looking at the scene in confusion.

jack asked a silent question to his boss that could be translated as "What the hell?

she didn't answer him.

-Hey champ...um, I think you should...I don't know how to sleep a little longer. 

The blond looked confused at the man he thought was his father, but nodded and then sat down next to the three year old brunette who was still sleeping.

\-----------------------------------

So, you're telling me that he thinks I'm his father because I was the last person he saw before he became a boy.

He said it more in the form of a statement than a question.

_ yes jack, as I've told you the last 10 times.

_ ok, is that bad? I don't know, god my head is already exploding LITERALLY! I guess it's because today almost nothing has exploded and my body is already used to that.

_ well, I guess it's for the best, if you're going to take care of them, I mean, it's much better if they think they're your kids than if they go crazy because their parents aren't around.

_ Okay, good point, good point ... except I don't know how to be a parent!

Dalton had started to get more and more impatient , seriously he'd rather be anywhere else , even with mac damaging all his tech stuff ( cof cof cof PHONES cof ) , or playing and losing with Riley , or having fun every time they blushed together like no one was watching .

He was so bad , he didn't feel it when his boss slapped him until he felt the impact leave his face .

_ listen to me Dalton, you are going to go, you are going to sit with them, you are going to play daddy of the year, you are going to play soccer, chemical games, video games, and if necessary you are going to put on a damn dress and dance to disney rhythms, and you know why? Because you love those kids with your life and you would do ANYTHING for them, do you understand me?

_ anything...

he said

"DADDY" 

the blond's scream rang out causing both adults to run into the room.

jack wielding his Pistol , slowly opened the door , expecting to find any kind of danger except that .

Three year old Riley was on top of the blond pulling him by the hair , while he pulled his ears furiously .

_ DADDY! He was teasing me.

said the chestnut awkwardly as she puffed out her cheeks.

_ ! No, he wasn't!

They were barely amos together ( after becoming kids ) and they were already killing each other , well ....

Shit .


End file.
